Send Her My Love
by Streamrose
Summary: I used lyrics from Send Her My Love by Journey for the Ch. titles. Devi and Nny are both missing each other. When Nny gets attacked outside of Devi's bookstore, will she help, or leave him to die? COMPLETE! MY ACCOUNT IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Memories Remain

CHAPTER ONE-MEMORIES REMAIN

Dear DIE-ary:

When I sleep, the few, ed moments I get, it is always the same. My date with Devi.

Sometimes, I merely relive the actual event, getting my knives, attempting to "immortalize the moment". I feel the insane rush in my veins, watch her try to escape. The she becomes defiant, stands tall. God, how I admire that. She then proceeds to kick my ass. The same event.

Others, it is a horrible nightmare. Devi does not escape, and I kill her. I laugh in the drams as I feed the wall with her . Her beautiful body joins countless others; her jade eyes are dull, lifeless, staring at nothing forever more. These are why I fear and sleep. I cry after each one, knowing she will never love me.

And the others, oh, God, the others. In the others, we DO kiss, a beautiful thing. These I cherish, for the kiss seems to last an eternity. An eternity with only Devi and I. In these, I am sane, we are together, and she loves me. I don't kill, I don't try to kill her. It is just she and I. That is how I wish my life was.

----

Johnny shut his die-ary and sighed. He looked out over the city from the hill far above. It was late; most of the lights in the city were off. It was quiet, peaceful, a perfect thinking night, with the stars shining bright overhead.

Johnny stood up from the hood of his car, where he had been sitting to write and think about Devi. He stretched stiffly, and passed a hand over his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Damn it." He thought, "Stop thinking about her she s you, end of story."

He got into his car, heaving another heavy sigh. He sat for a moment, looking over the city again. It reminded him of himself: dark, and empty. Starting the car, he touched the pockets of his coat. They were empty, light, and unusually vacant of his knives. He had thrown them at Reverend Meat in a fit of rage when he was getting his die-ary out of the house. He d Meat, he was an ever-present reminder of his insanity, his . And he kept persisting about Devi; the thoughts Johnny wanted to keep secret the most. The thought closest to his heart.

Faint streams of music came from the radio: "Send her my love, memories remain…" Johnny stabbed the button angrily, silencing the radio.

Memories…memories of Devi, memories of their date. Memories that hurt. Johnny cursed himself.

"Forget her." He said aloud, glaring at the road before him, "She's probably not even living in the city anymore. Just for- ing-get about her!"

Johnny parked at his house, but didn't go in. He wasn't going to face Reverend Meat again, not so soon after he had lost it with the little figure. Instead, he walked down the street, not really paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the bookstore where Devi worked.

He pressed his forehead against the glass, wondering if she still worked there. But, there was no chance of her being here so late, and she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, anyway. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to hear the heavy footsteps of a dark figure approaching from behind.

--------------------------------------------

Plz. R&R. That button, down there. Ch 2 won't be up until you review for me!


	2. Roses Never Fade

CHAPTER TWO-ROSES NEVER FADE

Devi sat in the back room of the store, where she had been ordering books online. She was now pondering what to paint, studying the blank canvas before her. She liked to paint here more than in her apartment. Here, no people walked constantly by the door; there was no chance of being interrupted by Tenna, and no squeak from Mr. Spooky downstairs. Quiet helped Devi think, it gave her a better perception on what to pain. The only sound was the radio, softly playing her favorite song.

"Send her my love, roses never fade…"

The lyrics reminded her of…her somehow. She wasn't sure why, though. She dipped her paintbrush into the smooth black paint, and, without really paying attention, began to paint what was on her mind.

She supposed that the song reminded her of how she wished Johnny felt about her. She always daydreamed about what it would be like now if Johnny hadn't tried to kill her. Would he be with her, would they date more?

Devi shook her head at her own thoughts.

"He's gone, Devi. He isn't coming back. Besides, he tried to kill you for God's sake!" she thought.

But she still missed him, for some odd reason. She wanted to be able to talk to him like she had before, laugh with him. She had tried over and over to forget about him, but just COULDN'T. Somehow, he managed to slip into her life every day. Especially in her paintings, like the one she had just finished.

"Johnny C." was in black, filling most of the canvas. His coat was hung on the cross of the "J", his boots here lying below the letters, and his knives were hanging on the "C". Devi had hardly realized what she was painting.

"D amn it, Devi!" she cursed herself aloud, "Let him go. He f ucking tried to kill you!"

Her personal lecture was interrupted when she heard a loud thud from the front of the store. She jumped up, heading for the door of the back room. She heard another thud, and the shattering of glass. Thinking the store was being robbed; she stopped at the door to see what was happening. There was a large, bulky man holding a smaller, skinnier man by the back of the neck. The large man had broken the window with his victim's forehead.

"Come on, I know you gotta have money somewhere, you scrawny rat!" The big guy said, smacking the back of the smaller man's head.

The skinny on said, in a pained, filled voice, "I have nothing. I've told you, now let me go!" On the word "go", the man kicked out at his attacker, but missed. Devi saw his boot, and noticed it was VERY familiar.

The attacker had loosened his grip on his victim's neck, and the scrawny man raised his head, revealing his cut, bleeding face.

Devi gasped.

"Johnny!"


	3. It's Her Voice THat Keep On Haunting Me

CHAPTER TWO-IT'S HER VOICE THAT KEEPS ON HAUNTING ME

Johnny's face stung like hell. His neck was sore where his attacker's fingers had dug into it, but he still fought back, his breathing labored. Yet, thought his panting, he heard the voice.

"Johnny!"

"Oh, God. It's Devi!" He thought. He couldn't think much else after that, however. His attacker had added more pressure to his neck. Johnny's brain became fuzzy.

"Night night, you rat." The man breathed in his ear.

Johnny tried to fight the darkness filling his brain, but he was slowly fading into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, his head cleared, and there was no more pressure on his neck. He shook his head to clear it, and looked around to see why his attacker had stopped. He saw Devi on the man's back; punching and kicking every part of him she could reach. The man flung her backward off of him, and she hit the brick corner of a near by building. Johnny heard her sharp gasps of pain as her head and back were cut by the unyielding brick. In an instant, the man had rounded on her, his face bleeding where her nails had cut him.

Johnny hadn't fully recovered, his brain was still slow, and so he couldn't stop the man from pulling out his long, deadly pocketknife.

"I don't like to be interrupted." He hissed, pinning Devi against the wall, "Not at all. You're gonna pay."

Devi tried to squirm out of his grasp, but the man pushed her ever harder against the brick, scraping her cheek raw. He then cut her shoulder, whispering, "Let's hear ya scream, little lady."

Johnny was revived at the sight of the man hurting Devi like that.

"Damn, he thought, rushing toward the man, "Why the

did I leave my knives?!"

(A/N: I had to do that, otherwise it would block the word. Sorry about that, just want to be able to keep as much of the story UN blocked as possible!)

Devi had again tried to escape, and the man had hit her head against the wall, knocking her out. At the sight of Devi on the ground, Johnny's blood boiled. Ignoring his throbbing head, he kicked the man in the arm he was holding the knife in, making it go limp. The knife fell, and Johnny snatched it up, rounding on the man. He was clutching his arm, and glaring at Johnny with a look of such hatred, many would look away. Yet Johnny evenly held his gaze, knife at the ready.

The man seemed to know he couldn't beat the enraged Johnny.

"Fine, rat. You win. You got lucky." He said, and walked away defeated.

Johnny threw the knife aside, not needing it. He looked down at Devi, still unconscious and bleeding. Ignoring the blood dripping into his own eye, he picked her up. He entered the store through the broken window, glass crunching underfoot. Looking around, he saw a line of light coming from the back room. Entering, he gently placed Devi on the floor.

"What now?" Thought Johnny, again looking at Devi with concern. "She needs cleaned up." He looked around for some sort of first aid kit, and his gaze fell upon the painting.

He froze, staring at it. There was his name, his boots, his coat, and his knives. Did this mean Devi missed him like he missed her? Or was she going to destroy this to destroy memories of him? He moved forward to further study the painting, but stopped at a noise from behind him. Devi had groaned, and was stirring. What would she say to him?

A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY this took forever. I'll be sure to ge ped faster, get my lazy butt in gear. Enjoy!! Or Moose shall dine upon your bones!


	4. I Still Recal

CAHPTER FOUR: I STILL RECALL…

Devi blinked her eyes open slowly, painfully. Her head was throbbing, her back screaming in pain, and her shoulder stinging. Yet all of the pain seemed to leave her as she caught sight of Johnny. Why the HELL was he still here?!

She stood, glaring at him.

"Come to finish the job?!" She demanded coldly.

"No-I-the painting…" Johnny stammered.

"What about it? It means nothing. Now get out!"

"But…Devi…" Johnny said, his eyes pleading.

Devi slapped him across the fact making some of the cuts bleed with a fresh intensity.

"But nothing, get the hell out of here! I kicked your ass once, and I'll do it again! She yelled.

"Fine." Said Johnny, glaring, angry tears forming in his eyes. "I should have left you bleeding outside in the open, vulnerable to whoever came along." He then turned and ran out. Above the heavy footsteps and crunching glass, Devi heard a sob.

Devi sat heavily in her chair, every muscle screaming in protest. Why on Earth had she just done that? She could have fixed things, but had let anger and shock get the best of her. She then stood, found a first aid kit, and started to clean herself up, pondering.

Did the painting really mean nothing to her? No, it was a tribute to Johnny, it meant quite a lot. Then why had she screamed at him? Confusion? Recalling what happened and not being able to sort out emotions? Yes, that was it. Emotional conflict. There was far too much of it in her life there days. She really needed to go to Johnny, to apologize.

"He'll never accept my apology. After all, I never accepted his." She thought, sadly. But she had to try, right? An internal argument arose.

What if he tries to kill me when I go to apologize? What if he just kills me on sight?

He wouldn't. You saw him, and you know he's missed you. He's probably felt the same as you have. He had to have, he brought you inside rather than leaving you.

Well, he's mad at me now, he wouldn't want to hear any of it. He hates me.

Devi shook her head. She needed a good place to think this over. She would have to leave the store vulnerable. There wasn't any money in the register, anyway, it had just been emptied. There was one good thinking place she new of, though she'd only been there once: The hill above the city where Johnny had taken her before.


	5. The Same Old Room

CHAPTER FIVE: THE SAME OLD ROOM

Johnny ran home, his face stinging with cuts and his eyes stinging with angry tears. Before he went inside he forcibly wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Stop! You saw this coming, she hates you." He berated himself.

He opened the door, and the familiar smell of dust and decay greeted him, along with a voice.

"Ah, you've come back home." Reverend Meat said. "You really shouldn't have thrown you knives at me. You have SUCH a nasty temper."

"Shut up." Said Johnny, going into the bathroom to dab at his bleeding forehead and face. The cool water felt good to his wounds.

"There it is again. Tsk, tsk. Now, what happened to your face? It MUST be a good story." Meat persisted.

"Why should I tell you?" Johnny said, coming out of the bathroom and collapsing onto the couch. He didn't bother to get his knives; he didn't want to use them ever again. Not since they had made Devi despise him.

"You got attacked," Continued Meant, "Weren't paying attention, now, were you? And Devi still despises you. Why don't you give up on that girl? It's a lost hope, you should know that."

"I told you to SHUT the

up." Said Johnny coolly as he stood and walked toward Meat.

"What are you going to do, Nny? You can't get rid of me. I'm in your mind!" Reverend Meat taunted.

Johnny grabbed him and threw him in the basement.

"No." Johnny said. "I CAN'T get rid of you. But I CAN shut you up." With that, he again lay on the couch.

Why had Devi been so mad at him, after she had JUST saved him? Was it an impulse to save him, perhaps, and hatred arising as memories flooded back? Did she like him, or despise him? The latter of the two, obviously. A voice in Johnny's head said:

"But what about the painting?"

She was probably going to destroy it to destroy memories of him.

"Then why did she save you?"

Because she wanted to hurt him herself? Because she cared? Or was it that she just wanted to stop the commotion?

His head spinning and thoughts whirring furiously in his brain, Johnny went to his car. He needed to go to the hill, to think. And, probably, to cry out this pain a little more.

A/N: Poor Nny. NOTE! AFTER THIS IS FINISHED I AM DISCONTINUING MY ACCOUNT!!!!


	6. Broken Hearts Can Always Mend

CHAPTER SIC: BROKEN HEARTS CAN ALWAYS MEND

Devi wasn't sure how she remembered how to get to eh hill, but she did. As she reached the top, her headlights shone on a very familiar car. Johnny's car. It was still running; she could hear the radio.

Without thinking, only knowing that she needed to apologize, she parked next to his car and got out. Johnny didn't move, he just stayed sitting on the hood of his car, staring sadly down, with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. Moonlight reflected off of the single tear running down his cheek.

Devi sat next to him on the hood of the car.

"Johnny…" she began, but was cut off as Johnny spoke, his voice heavy with sorrow and regret.

"Remember, on our date, when I asked if someone stopped doing what defined them as a person, would they cease to be that person?"

"Yes…"

"I've stopped killing people…which, in a way, defined me… Am I…" It was Devi's turn to interrupt.

"You were NOT Johnny C. by killing people! The Johnny I know is the one I talked to in the store, laughed with, and went on a date with. You are STILL Johnny." She said. "Oh, and, Nny." She continued, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm SO sorry about in the store. I acted without thinking; it was stupid. I…"

She was silenced when Johnny put a finger on her lips.

"It's okay." He said softly, his deep brown eyes telling Devi he meant it. He had relaxed, his feet hung off of the car, and his eyes were dry. His gaze flickered to Devi's hair. He ran his fingers through one of the pigtails, smiling. "You changed your hair." He said.

"Yeah."

"I love it."

Then, without warning, he kissed her. Devi went stiff, eyes wide with shock. Johnny turned his head away.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Devi put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her, smiling, he jade eyes shining with a happiness she thought had abandoned her.

"It's fine." She said, and kissed him.

Johnny just returned the kiss, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer.

From Johnny's car, Devi's favorite song played.

"Broken hearts can always mend."

--

A/N: That's all. It's finally finished!!! And I AM DISCONTINUING THE ACCOUNT TOMORROW. TO MOR ROW!


End file.
